Dr of Thuganomics
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Danielle a new wrestler, comes to smackdown to have her first match on national television. She is the youngest wrestler there and is soon the most saught after female wrestler and then the Dr. of Thuganomics gets in the picture and things change...a BIG
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Remember moi? I wrote the Falling and Falling In Love Fic. Now am writing a John Cena fic. No reason really, ideas pop in my head a lot...anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I own the new characters but not the lives of John Cena and some other wrestlers...although I wish I did.  
And Vince K. McMahon and Linda McMahon own WWE. Since they founded it and stuff.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" Stella, Vince's secretary said talking through the speaker  
  
"What is it Stella? I am very busy." Vince said back looking for something through a pile of papers.  
  
"W- well—"she stuttered  
  
"Go on!" he said impatiently  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone here wants to apply for a spot on WWE."  
  
"Tell him to come back later when I'm not too busy."  
  
"But SHE keeps on insisting SHE sees you, she keeps threatening to knock me out if I don't let her in."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes s- sir."  
  
"Ok then let her in!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Then a young girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came in wearing a white tank top and low ride flare jeans. She also had a belly piercing in her navel and she had a tattoo on her lower back. It was the design of a snake. She also wore white tennis shoes and a white cap. Which means, she just came from tennis.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. McMahon."  
  
She said stretching her arm out to shake his.  
  
"Good Morning---uhm..."  
  
"Danielle Le Von [Lee-Von]. You may call me Dani. But also Danielle, whichever you prefer."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Danielle." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"So why have you come here?" he asked  
  
"Well, I would like to wrestle."  
  
"aren't you a bit young?"  
  
"sir, I'm 19. Rene Dupree wrestled at 14."  
  
"You have a point there."  
  
"And I came here since I knew this would be the best place to show off my talent."  
  
"Very well. But you are a bit too young to be wrestling right away. I mean you have to show me your history."  
  
"Well here you go." She said handing him a folder with her wrestling history in it.  
  
"I took gymnastics, jazz, tae kwando, jiu jitsu, boxing when I was five, and my cousin is a wrestler in this company."  
  
"Who is your cousin?"  
  
"Victoria."  
  
"But your last names are different."  
  
"Well, she's on my mothers side. She trains me during the summer. So I somehow perfected the skill of pinning down a wrestler without cheating and somehow not hurting them too much so that they could get shocked at the fact that I made it. That's something she does a lot."  
  
"So what are you after here? I mean to say, what is your goal here?"  
  
"Well, I want to be a wrestler that's respected for my talent, not my looks. And a wrestler like Chris Benoit in a way."  
  
"What, toothless?"  
  
"No, sir. Winning matches by submission. And having several wrestlers look up to me. even though I am extremely young."  
  
"Would you like to prove it?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Ok. Pick a wrestler you wish to wrestle."  
  
"Well, you can pick for yourself sir, any wrestler you want."  
  
"Ok. A handicap match."  
  
"Ok. With who?"  
  
"Two on one, Billy Kidman and Ultimo Dragon Versus Danielle Le Von."  
  
"Really sir? Omigosh! Thank you sir!"  
  
"Anytime Danielle."  
  
"So when is it?"  
  
"This Sunday on Smackdown."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wait, why aren't you like the other wrestlers?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why aren't you complaining? I mean, tomorrow is Sunday."  
  
"I have been matched up with people far more intense and matches that were on the spot before. Like when I was in the hospital one day, the next day, I had a match. I won the match, I was only told about it the day before. I also was in the locker room once until I found out seven wrestlers had challenged me to seven matches just to take the victory away from me, besides, I hardly get pinned. I only got disqualified once for kicking this guy in the dick too many times that it bled."  
  
"Exactly how many times did you kick him?"  
  
"Three only."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Anyway. Thank you so much sir, I really appreciate it!"  
  
"Anytime Danielle."  
  
And then they shook hands and then Danielle left the room happily and Mr. McMahon impressed. 


	2. The match and Rap battle

A/N: Here you go 2nd Chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: etc. etc. etc. blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It was Smackdown.  
  
Danielle's first night.  
  
She was going to fight Billy Kidman and Ultimo Dragon on a two on one handicap intersex match.  
  
Wow, that's a lot to handle for a nineteen year old.  
  
Especially a girl.  
  
Danielle's song went on and she came out.  
  
The announcer said that she was a new wrestler and several fans cheered, mostly the male ones.  
  
She was quite appealing too.  
  
Anywho, she got in the ring.  
  
Instead of Billy Kidman or Ultimo Dragon's song, it was John Cena's song.  
  
Danielle knew Billy and Ultimo's song, so she knew that there was something wrong.  
  
John Cena came in doing his usual routine.  
  
He did the World Life sign and entered the ring.  
  
"yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!" he started  
  
"what do we have here?" he said  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes  
  
"you're kinda young to be in this ring, unless of course, you're representing playboy magazine."  
  
Then Danielle mouthed what looked like "shut up"  
  
"a feisty one too." John said  
  
"Ok. Welcome to Smackdown-----"then John stopped in the middle of the sentence  
  
"you wanna say something?" he said since Danielle was getting another mic  
  
"aight. Aight. Ladies First" he said  
  
"Aight, listen, I heard you talk a lot of trash here on Smackdown. Wonder what kind of trash you talk, gimme the lowdown." She said  
  
"You rap? Well, Listen, this ain't nonya business, you're just a girl maybe even less." He said competitively  
  
"Hey, I did my homework. If it wasn't for your bling bling on WWE you'd end up a sales clerk."  
  
"You don't tell me how to use my package-------"  
  
"oops. I forgot, it's a luggage."  
  
"Listen miss-I-got-my-tits-----"  
  
"Listen here, I'm not the bitch."  
  
"you think you got guts----"  
  
"I know. I know. SO CHOKE ON THESE NUTS. Is that the best you got or me? you ferret-faced CLB."  
  
"CLB. No I'm not-----"  
  
"Again, there you go with the choking of nuts. I know your game and how you play it. I know you're nervous, you just can't say it. You think you're so great as a matter of fact. You're just some white dude pretending to be black. You know that I have got the game. But you don't clearly know my name. I'm Danielle Le Von, the new bitch on the block. When you rap around me, it's you who sucks. So stop being an arrogant prick, with a giant MOBY DICK!"  
  
"Listen----"  
  
"I don't listen to fools like you in this ring. I can knock you out from winter all the way till spring."  
  
"You think I got a Moby Dick?"  
  
"Ehem! Before you talk you're the one that makes me sick. I read your mind I know how you play. You're Moby Dick's so big I think it's fake. I know everyone's in favor of you John Cena. The US Champion of this Arena. I agree 100 percent. But you still owe thirty bucks for that g-string rent."  
  
"You're a pretty good rapper for a girl."  
  
"The one and only in the world."  
  
"I mean you got the looks and the body. Way way hotter than Scottie 2 hottie. Welcome to Smackdown Danielle Le Von."  
  
"[waves hand like John Cena] Well you can't see me coz I'm already gone. Oh before I forget. I won and you just lost the bet. Keep your pants on or you'll make the ladies jump. Before you chase 'em make sure you pump. One more thing, go ahead and sob. Cause I already cancelled all you daily blow jobs."  
  
Then Danielle gave the mic back as John left the ring, beat in a rap battle for the first time in his career, on national tv.........By a girl............ a nineteen year old girl.  
  
God, this was the first time he had gotten a bitch slap in like what, ten years? Aside from when his mom got mad at him for thinking of wrestling as a career instead of business management... yuck...   
  
The match...  
  
Billy Kidman was first.  
  
He quietly told Danielle he'd go easy on her since it's her first match and she's a girl.  
  
Danielle fumed at this.  
  
Just because she was a girl and she was nineteen, doesn't mean she can't wrestle.  
  
"So sorry Billy, I'm not just a girl. I can fight. Watch me."  
  
Danielle ran to the rope and bounced off it and then straight into Billy.  
  
Billy ducked and Danielle jumped over him.  
  
And then Danielle sneaked up behind him and kicked his knee then turned to pin him down.  
  
Both his feet up and she was holding his shoulders and feet.  
  
And then Billy got up again.  
  
Ultimo entered and tried all his best moves.  
  
Danielle was able to defend her self from each one.  
  
Danielle was lying down in the middle of the ring.  
  
She wasn't knocked, she just lay there.  
  
And then Ultimo D. bounced off the rope to land on her and pin her down.  
  
But no, Danielle had something in store.  
  
Danielle put her feet up when Ultimo let go of the rope and then kicked him out of the ring hitting the railings that were used to prevent the fans from crowding the ring.  
  
And then Danielle told Billy to come.  
  
Billy climbed up one corner and then jumped off.  
  
And then Danielle simply took a step to the right and then Billy landed curling up in pain.  
  
Danielle asked if he was making it easy for her.  
  
He said no.  
  
What?  
  
He wasn't?  
  
So Danielle ran to him and pinned him.  
  
2...  
  
Danielle let go angrily and then ran to Ultimo.  
  
She faced her back on him and did a bridge and then a back flip and then landed in his stomach and it almost broke his ribs.  
  
Danielle may be light but she can give some kind of impact.  
  
She threw Ultimo to the steel steps and then went back up the ring to deal with Billy.  
  
She kicked his knee and then jumped on it. right knee.  
  
And then she pulled him to the corner and then she ran towards him and kicked him in the ribs.  
  
Men's weaknesses aren't their dicks, she thought, it was the ankles.  
  
And then she took a big jump and then pinned him and  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
she won. 


	3. the aftermath after the match

A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I was so busy. Anyway, back to business. Thank you for the reviews. I got my first flame, but she/he is entitled to their own opinion. So, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: you know...  
  
Chapter three [finally]  
  
After the match Danielle's neck was sore.  
  
Danielle went backstage thinking of her first victory.  
  
She went to the women's locker room and sat there for a while.  
  
Then some girls came in.  
  
"Look it's the girl who beat Cena. Finally you taught him a lesson." The first voice said.  
  
"I thought he was never gonna learn."  
  
"Next time you have to beat some sense into the man."  
  
Three girls had come in.  
  
As Danielle turned around, she saw Sabel, Torrie and Dawn Marie.  
  
"Hi." Danielle simply said.  
  
"Hey girl." Dawn Marie said  
  
"Great job out there." Torrie followed  
  
"I agree." Sabel said  
  
"Thanks you guys." Danielle responded  
  
"Anytime." Sabel said  
  
"I mean, the man's hot and sort of gorgeous----"Torrie was interrupted  
  
"Sort of? Tor, you've been keeping track of everything on him. I mean everything." Sabel said in an 'as-if' tone.  
  
"Shut it Sabel. I'm not done yet. As I said. He's sort of gorgeous," then Sabel rolled her eyes  
  
"As I said, he's sort of gorgeous and he may be very appealing, but trust me, when he gets beaten, especially by someone who he doesn't expect it from and he doesn't get a say in it, he gets all up in your face."  
  
"He already got all up on my face. And I got my words all up in his ass." Danielle said getting back to her bag.  
  
"Oh ya. And his ass, just so-----"  
  
"Dawn, that's like the tenth time you said that, don't poison the mind of the poor girl." Sabel said  
  
"OK. Then it's annoying. Annoyingly sexy!" Dawn Marie practically screamed  
  
"Shut it you two! That's not the reason we came here! I bet you both forgot." Torrie said  
  
"Omigosh. I completely forgot. So sorry." Dawn Marie said  
  
"Oh good heavens. Yes. We have to tell her." Sabel said  
  
"Ok. Well, we just talked to Kurt Angle." Torrie said  
  
"The new general manager right?" Danielle said  
  
"Uh huh." Dawn Marie followed up  
  
"Anyway, the smackdown diva's don't get much credit. I mean, there's a raw magazine, and the women's title is there." Torrie said  
  
"Yup. And then that's like the home for beautiful people, as if!" Dawn Marie  
  
"And then we've been on playboy magazine. That's still nothing compared to what reputation each raw female has!" Sabel said  
  
"so what did you come to tell me?" Danielle asked impatiently  
  
"well, there's another magazine offer." Torrie said  
  
"And Kurt was thinking that you should represent Smack down as Stacie is representing Raw."  
  
"Why? How? When? Huh?" Danielle said puzzled  
  
"Listen, we have hired a professional photographer to take you and Stacie." Dawn Marie  
  
"Yup. And you have to do good. This photographer is tough on his models." Torrie  
  
"What'll I wear?" Danielle asked  
  
"a two piece leather bikini that's black and knee high leather boots."  
  
"NO WAY! I don't like leather! Especially a two piece bikini!" Danielle said  
  
"Then how do you swim?" Dawn Marie asked  
  
"I scuba." Danielle said  
  
"Aha! But the scuba suits are leather!" Sabel said  
  
"No, they're rubber." Danielle said  
  
"but they still squeak!" Sabel said  
  
"squeaky or not, I won't model half naked for a magazine that everyone reads."  
  
"what you're going to waer is nothing compared to what we wear." Torrie said.  
  
"I'll see. I'm not sure. I'll give you the go. But if not, then I'm not going to. Ok?"  
  
"hold on." Torrie said  
  
Then the three diva's huddled in a small circle.  
  
"Alright, go ahead. Think about, we'll give you a week. Next week on smack down, you tell us."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Danielle didn't know, Torrie, Sabel and Dawn Marie had something planned for Danielle.  
  
And they wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
[what do you think? Tell me. thanks. Evildiva] 


End file.
